Absolution pour des rêves déchirés
by KimieVII
Summary: Tout est de sa faute. Devenir un héros, réaliser ses rêves, c'est à cause de lui si tout s'est brusquement arrêté. Lequel des deux est le plus égoïste, le plus stupide ? Il n'y a guère que la pluie pour lui révéler la vérité. Yaoi Zack/Cloud


**Titre :** _Absolution pour des rêves déchirés_

**Auteur :** KimieVII

**Genre : yaoi (lime) - Angst**

**Rating : M**

**Couple :** Zack/Cloud. Bah tiens, comme c'est surprenant. xD

**Source :** Final Fantasy VII

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Notes :** Joyeux Anniversaire Fuyuka !

Alors, ce One-Shot, je l'ai écrit pour ma précieuse amie Fuyuka. Comme je m'y suis prise un peu tard, j'ai passé la journée à le terminer. J'ai vraiment eu peur de ne pas avoir le temps de le finir aujourd'hui...

Sinon, mon style est une fois de plus un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, donc je n'ai aucune idée de s'il s'en trouve amélioré ou non... Le thème est également un peu classique.

Encore une chose, ce n'est qu'un conseil comme un autre mais j'ai écrit cette histoire sur trois musiques de Crisis Core : _Scars of Friendship_, _Burden of Truth_ et _Melody of Resolution_. Et je pense que les écouter (peu importe l'ordre) vous mettrai vraiment dans l'atmosphère de cette histoire. Maintenant, faites comme vous voulez. =)

Fuyuka : voilà surprise, c'est pour toi. En espérant que ça te plaise. Encore un joyeux anniversaire à toi !

* * *

oOo

**Absolution pour des rêves déchirés**

-

Une. Deux. Trois gouttes sur le noir de son gant de cuir. Bientôt suivies d'un nombre trop grand de leurs sœurs pour qu'il puisse s'amuser à les compter.

Les nuages sont écorchés, ainsi en levant la tête, il peut voir le noir et le gris s'ouvrir sur des angles d'un bleu immaculé et des parcelles illuminées de soleil. Celui-ci baigne de ses rayons la couverture qui cherche à l'étouffer tout en la traversant avec la force que ce royal et même divin cercle de lumière possède en lui. Un tel panorama est à rester sans voix. Pourtant il baisse rapidement les yeux. Il sait que aussi puissant peut se montrer le soleil, il ne pourra pas empêcher les nuages de le réduire à l'impuissance pendant ce qui ne devrait durer qu'un court instant.

Mais qui sait s'il pourra jamais revenir ? Les lois de ce monde n'ont pas été établies par les hommes. Jamais. Et tout pourrait basculer, se retrouver sans dessus dessous pour le faire tomber dans le noir, indéfiniment. Et aussi loin pourra-t-il tendre le bras pour la lumière, aussi éloignée et hors d'atteinte elle lui paraîtra.

Il est trempé, ses cheveux dégoulinent, la terre se transforme en boue, les pierres semblent suinter et de petits ruisseaux se forment autour de ses bottes. Il fait sombre, presque nuit et la pluie, drue, émet un joli clapotis tout autour de lui. Le seul son qui a envahi la zone, un son qui emplit les tympans, qui résonne dans les oreilles et pourtant qui par sa douceur reste mélodieux à écouter, surprenant contraste avec la force que semble employer la pluie pour s'abattre violemment sur lui, comme si elle cherchait à le frapper.

_« __Et toi ? Quelle est ta lumière, Cloud ? L'as-tu atteinte ? La cherches-tu ? Tu vois, même les rayons de soleil peuvent traverser les nuages pour les illuminer._

_- ... Mais moi, tout ce que je sais faire, c'est pleurer. _

_- C'est faux. Parce que j'ai trouvé ma lumière, moi. __»_

L'humidité qui traverse ses vêtements et les colle à sa peau ruisselante d'eau, doit-il trouver cela agréable ? Pourquoi trouve-t-il cela agréable... ?

_«__... Ah... AH ! Hm..._

_- ...hh... Dis-le moi..._

_- ... Ne... N... Ne p... aah..._

_- ... Dis-le moi. __»_

Après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, il est de nouveau devant cette épée. De nouveau devant cette tombe improvisée, bien qu'aucun corps n'y soit enterré. L'averse est tellement forte qu'elle brouille sa vue. Doucement, il pose sa main sur le froid métal, usé, rouillé, terni par le temps. Il se coupe sur l'une des rainures et une fine perle de sang s'échappe de son index pour suivre la ligne du sillon, traçant un irrégulier chemin de couleur écarlate contre la dure pâleur de la lame ébréchée. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Saigner pour lui est peut-être même ce qu'il y a de mieux. Il doit expier sa faute après tout.

« Pardonne-moi... Je connaissais tes rêves, j'ai tout brisé. »

S'adresser à l'épée ne lui a jamais paru étrange, ni ce que les mauvaises langues, celles qui prennent pour référence la marge désignée "normale" et qui sifflent dès qu'un élément s'en éloigne légèrement, ce que ces langues appelleraient un signe de folie. Cela lui a toujours paru naturel parce que quelque part, il n'a plus que ça. Tout ce qui lui reste de lui, c'est ce vieux bout de métal. Mais les personnes qui se recueillent sur une tombe ne parlent-elles pas au défunt en fixant leur pierre ? Et s'il y a bien un endroit où il pourrait l'entendre, ce ne peut être qu'ici. La place lui rappelle toujours sa présence. Comme si son âme soufflait toujours dans ces lieux, apportant à cette colline un sentiment de nostalgie qui lui rappelle sans cesse comment il se sentait lorsqu'il était près de lui. Au fond, tout cette petite parcelle de terre respirait son apaisante compagnie. Cela se sentait, dans l'air. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il ose enfin revenir, son coeur est trop chargé de remords pour l'écouter. Il étouffe tout ce qui aurait pu l'apaiser. Il est vrai pourtant qu'il lui en a voulu. Terriblement. L'accusant, l'insultant. Comment avait-il pu lui infliger une telle blessure ? Il n'était qu'un égoïste, rien de plus. Il avait trop souffert de l'aimer et il avait trop mal pour lui pardonner. Trop mal pour admettre que tout était de sa faute en réalité. Il était tellement plus facile de rejeter la faute sur l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de fuir et qu'il admette qu'il était seul responsable de ses malheurs.

« Tout est de ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute... Je suis seul coupable. »

Trop longtemps retenu, il libère un long soupir de regret qui flotte dans l'air le temps que quelques gouttes de pluie s'écrasent sur le sol.

« _Dis-moi Cloud, tu as un rêve ?_

_- ... Pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Juste pour savoir. Tout le monde a des rêves, je voudrais connaître le tien ! Allez, dis-le moi, dis-le moi !_

_- ... Peut-être... Je ne sais pas... Je voulais ressembler à Sephiroth..._

_- ... Aah ? J'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec de longs cheveux gris et cet air de "Laissez-moi tranquille ou vous aurez la chance d'avoir connu une relation très intime avec ma Masamune" !_

_- ... Rassure-moi, c'était pour rire ou tu n'as vraiment pas compris ? _

_- Ah, si on ne peut plus rigoler ! Alors ? Pourquoi "voulais" ? Tu ne veux plus ?_

_- ... Je sais maintenant que c'est un rêve irréalisable... _

_- ... Tu n'aurais pas rencontré Lazard, toi, par hasard ?_

_- Hein ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Non, rien... C'est un très beau rêve, Cloud. Tu dois y croire, sinon tu ne parviendras pas à repousser les obstacles qui se mettront sur ta route pour atteindre ce que tu as de plus cher. _

_- ... Quoi ? Tu parles bizarrement... ... Et toi ?_

_- Moi quoi ?_

_- A ton avis ! ... Tu as un rêve... ?_

_- Hun hun ! Devenir un héros !_

_- Comme Sephiroth ?_

_- Non. Encore mieux que Sephiroth, je veux le surpasser !_

_- ... Tu es pire que moi... Mais ne dit-on pas que les rêves irréalisables sont les meilleurs ? _

_- Hey ! Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ?_

_- Mais..._

_- Hm ?_

_- ... Tu es plus proche de l'atteindre que moi... Tu es en première classe..._

_- Cloud... »_

Il fait tellement sombre et la pluie tombe tellement fort à présent qu'un épais rideau semble s'être formé autour de lui. Il est à l'extérieur, mais il se sent enfermé.

« Pardonne-moi... C'est uniquement de ma faute si tu n'as pas pu devenir un héros. Je suis le seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé le jour où tout s'est arrêté pour toi. Si j'avais pu être plus fort... Si je n'avais pas été ton fardeau... »

Les yeux baissés vers le sol, il n'ose pas les remonter vers l'imposante figure qui lui a servi d'arme.

« Tout est... de ma faute. »

Une bourrasque se lève soudain et la pluie s'abat avec une force non contenue sur sa joue. Peut-être a-t-il le droit de pleurer...

« _Zack ! Dépêche-toi ! On va louper le camion ! _

_- Mais non, mais non ! Il pleut trop fort pour continuer à avancer. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne partiront pas sans nous. Viens, il y a un arbre là-bas, on peut s'abriter dessous en attendant. __»_

_La plaine était déserte et inondée. Partout où le regard pouvait porter, tout n'était que terre stérile et gravas de pierres morcelées. Au pied d'une falaise, un seul arbre s'élevait misérablement, tout tordu qu'il était, contre la roche. A contrecœur, le jeune homme obéit à son supérieur. Il se sentait mal à l'idée de faire attendre leurs compagnons. Non pas qu'il les appréciait au point de regretter qu'ils aient à les attendre, mais se faire remarquer était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait au sein de l'armée Shin-Ra. _

_« Zack, on ne t'a jamais dit que s'abriter sous un arbre était très dangereux lorsqu'il y a de l'orage dans l'air ? »_

_Le soldat aux vigoureux cheveux d'un beau noir foncé qui contrastait avec l'ambre lumineux de ceux de son ami ne répondit pas à la question. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, il semblait attendre quelque chose._

_« Zack ? Qu'est-ce que t..._

_- Je compte. Le dernier coup de tonnerre s'est fait entendre environ quinze secondes après l'éclair. Ça veut dire qu'il est encore assez éloigné. On ne risque rien._

_- C'est dangereux quand même ! Zack, s'il te plaît... allons-y maintenant..._

_- Vas-y._

_- Quoi ? Tu... Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?_

_- Je... ne rentre pas._

_- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu... racontes... ? »_

_Le visage du brun était sombre et son jeune ami ne se trompait pas en constatant que de la tristesse se reflétait également dans ces yeux habituellement illuminés de joie. Là où pétillait d'ordinaire la malice ne se trouvait plus qu'ombres et brouillard tandis qu'il lui adressait un petit sourire triste, coupable. Le soldat était sérieux et son ami pétrifié, un affolement grandissant s'emparant à vitesse élevée de son cœur._

_« N... Non... ! Tu ne peux pas... tu... n'as pas le droit ! Tu... c'est une blague, hein... ?_

_- Tu n'étais pas là, lorsque c'est arrivé. Mais ce que j'ai dû faire, je ne peux plus... La Shin-Ra... n'est qu'un immense mensonge. Je ne réalise pas ce pourquoi je suis rentré dans l'armée en restant. Je suis... du mauvais côté... Je crois... »_

_Le soldat qui venait de parler s'avança un peu en direction de son cadet et tendit avec douceur sa main vers lui pour attraper son bras._

_« Non ! Ne me touche pas ! »_

_Le cadet s'éloigna brusquement de la main tendue, tremblant comme pris de démence._

_« Pourquoi... ? »_

_Et des larmes commencèrent à voir le jour au coin de ses yeux d'un bleu limpide._

_« Pourquoi tu t'amuses toujours avec moi comme ça... ?_

_- Je suis désolé, Cloud... Une dernière fois... »_

_Sans se décourager, l'homme continua de s'avancer, toujours aussi doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayer un animal sauvage. Mais le blond recula de nouveau, avec colère._

_« Et tes rêves ! Tu en fais quoi ? Tu les abandonnes ? Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Je... ne comprends pas..._

_- Cloud... »_

_Avec succès cette fois-ci, le brun agrippa la main de son compagnon et l'attira contre lui, le serrant avec douceur dans ses bras._

_« Je ne comprends pas... »_

Il fut un temps où il n'était plus seul. La simple présence de son compagnon suffisait à le rassurer, il pouvait se dire qu'il était quelqu'un, une personne à part entière qui existait aux yeux d'une autre. Il était heureux. Les moments vides de sa vie ne l'étaient plus. Finalement, il ne demandait pas grand chose.

_Sa peau moite, sa poitrine ruisselante d'eau contre la sienne, il n'arrivait pas à s'en décoller, assis sur les cuisses du soldat._

_La sensation de ces mains qui parcouraient son corps avec affection, il la connaissait. Pourtant tout était différent. Dehors, sous une pluie tonitruante, alors qu'il était habitué à une chambre, des draps et son lit. Et surtout, sa poitrine qui criait, qui le torturait. Tout cela ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une illusion. Rien ne semblait réel, ni dans leurs paroles, ni dans leurs actes. Et pourtant la douleur et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en cet instant étaient bien réels. Le corps de Zack aussi. Son souffle haletant dans son cou, la main dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur sa peau et la pluie qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver froide. Tout était trop tangible pour être faux._

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait comprendre ce que le brun avait voulu dire par _La Shin-Ra n'est qu'un immense mensonge _mais il avait refusé de le croire à ce moment. Lui qui lui avait dit de croire en son rêve, comment pouvait-il tenir des propos aussi paradoxaux ? Ce jour là, vraiment, il avait rencontré un inconnu et il avait cherché avec la force du désespoir à retrouver une once de familiarité, le réconfort de ce qui n'est pas étranger.

« _Ah ... Zack... __»_

_Il cherchait ses lèvres et lorsqu'il les trouva, il songea que plus rien ne pouvait l'en séparer maintenant. Un échange désespéré qu'il donnait avec toute la souffrance contenue dans sa poitrine qui pouvait enfin crier librement dans la bouche du brun, c'était cela qui liait désormais les deux hommes. Non il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Non il ne partirait pas. _

_Son corps se tendit brusquement, ses genoux s'enfoncèrent dans la boue et il coupa le baiser pour crier. Il avait presque atteint sa limite, mais lorsqu'il l'aurait franchie, cela signifierait que tout s'arrêterait... ? _

Maintenant il savait que Zack avait tout sacrifié pour lui et qu'il avait autant souffert que lui. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'égoïste, c'était lui et non Zack, il l'avait toujours su. Mais tout était de la faute du brun à la base. S'il ne l'avait pas aimé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé... et aucun des moments heureux qu'il avait vécu n'aurait existé non plus.

_Les deux hommes n'étaient plus qu'une boule de chair à présent. Les yeux embués de ses larmes, de la pluie et du plaisir qui l'empêchait de penser proprement, le blond accrocha ses bras autour de la nuque et du dos de son compagnon. Hors de question de le laisser partir, il ne s'éloignerait jamais de lui !_

_« hh... Cloud...»_

_Les reins qui s'élevaient contre les siens le rendaient fou. Zack le rendait fou._

_« Qu'est-ce... hh... que tu désires... ?_

_- N..._

_- Dis-le moi._

_-__... Ah... AH ! Hm..._

_- ...hh... Dis-le moi..._

_- ... Ne... N... Ne p... aah..._

_- ... Dis-le moi. _

_- Ne pars pas ! »_

_Puis son esprit s'éclaboussa de plaisir et devint blanc, un blanc clair, lumineux et chaud. Sa lumière. _

L'averse se calme enfin. Quelques gouttes encore, à peine visibles, à peine perceptibles, s'effacent doucement dans le paysage. Le soleil, comme toujours, a repris ses droits et les nuages se dissipent, vaincus. La lumière est douce et pâle, elle baigne d'un tiède éclat son visage.

« J'étais le plus stupide des deux, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai compris ton message. Merci, Zack.»

Pour la première fois sur cette colline, Cloud laissa un sourire apaisé redessiner les traits de son visage. Qu'il ait pu l'entendre et l'écouter, cela l'avait soulagé d'un poids insupportable. Et si Zack avait réalisé son rêve, alors rien d'autre ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

oOo _Non tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner, Cloud. J'ai réalisé mon rêve le jour où j'ai donné ma vie et que mon sacrifice t'a permis de vivre. Tu as également hérités de mes rêves, et tu les as réalisés. Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ? Tu es tout ce qui a fait de moi un héros._ oOo

* * *

Normalement, on choisit d'écrire un texte au présent ou au passé. Exceptionnellement j'ai mélangé les deux, puisque ce qui est en italique fait référence au passé. Mais je ne sais pas si tout cela est très correct quand même...

Première fois que j'écris un semblant de lemon. J'ai volontairement choisi de ne pas le décrire en détails par contre. Tout comme l'ensemble de ce OS est... plongé dans le flou.

Merci pour votre lecture !

J'espère que ça t'a plu Fuyuka =)


End file.
